1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for mounting computer components within a computer chassis, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for easily installing and removing a securing panel in and from computer chassis.
2. Related Art
A number of different means and devices are used to mount motherboard panels to computer chassis. One widely used conventional means is to simply form the motherboard panel and the chassis integrally from a sheet of metal. A motherboard is then screwed to the motherboard panel by a plurality of screws. A significant drawback of this means is that the insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome, particularly due to workspace restrictions and accessibility limitations existing within a typical computer chassis. More recent developments in the art facilitate installation and removal of motherboards by other means. These include the use of removable motherboard panels, such as those described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,243 discloses a motherboard panel assembly structure that does not require the use of screws to secure the motherboard panel to the chassis frame. A motherboard is secured to the securing panel. A system incorporating a spring loaded latch is used for securing the combined motherboard and motherboard panel to the chassis frame. This arrangement makes the assembly of the motherboard panel into the chassis structure simple, but at the expense of substantial additional components and complexity in the fastening structure itself.
For the above reasons, an improved mounting apparatus for a motherboard panel is desired.